No Dress for me!
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Takamiya,Izumi WAFFy Yaoi. Another day, another fight for the couple. Happy Halloween!


Izumi's school is doing a talent show, and Izumi's class is putting on a play. Izumi works very hard on the play because he is planning to invite Takamiya to the show and he wants everything to be perfect. Izumi is always such a brute; he wants to be artistic to impressive the sophisticated Takamiya.

"I have finished all the lighting arrangement and background settings. The costumes and make up kits are all ready." Izumi tells his classmates.

"The play is going great thanks to you!" Izumi's classmates say, "hey, Izumi. We have decided to let you play Sleeping Beauty."

"What?" Izumi can't believe his ears. Him? Sleeping Beauty? What kind of joke is that?

"We can't wait to see you in a dress! You're going to look so adorable! It's going to be so funny!"

"But I'm not a girl!" Izumi can't believe after all the things he done for the play, his classmates will make him put on a dress just so the show will be 'funny'.

"Come on, Izumi…." The classmates say excited, "try on the dress!"

"I don't feel too well. I think I'm going home." Izumi leaves.

Izumi is heading home when his cell phone rings. It's a call from Takamiya. "Izumi! Reiji is having a Halloween party and I got us costumes! You want to come over and try it on?" The man asks.

"Sure." Izumi is still a little unhappy about the play, seeing his lover might lighten him up. When Izumi arrives at Takamiya's apartment, the handsome man is already in his English Royalty costume.

"Takamiya! You look great! I can't wait to see my costume!" Izumi opens his box and sees a geisha kimono.

"What the hell is this?" Izumi shouts.

"Hey, it's a pink kimono! Ha…you should try it on. I bet you look cute in it!" Takamiya chuckles.

"How dare you want me to dress up like some geisha! I'm a guy! Leave me out of your perverted jokes!" Izumi throws the kimono at Takamiya and stomps out of the apartment.

"Stupid school! Stupid Takamiya!" Izumi grumbles as he walks down the street.

A young woman in black walking in front of Izumi drops her bags; her grocery scattering on the floor. Izumi knees down and help her, "are you okay, ma'am?"

"Yeah, it's just too many things to carry for one person." The lady says.

"Let me help." Izumi takes the bags and follow the lady.

"Thank you. You're so kind." The lady says, "are you having a bad day? You want a cup of tea?"

Izumi then realizes he is in a Wicca teahouse.

"Welcome to Salem café. My name is Wednesday but you can call me Wendy." The lady says, "I'll make you some relaxation tea to make you feel better."

"Thanks." Izumi sits down at a quiet corner. He never been to a Wicca tea place before, so it fun because everything is new to him. He is looking around when Takamiya comes in.

"Hey, long time no see." Wendy greets. Takamiya smiles, "work had been kind of hectic lately. Here, I bring to books you wanted."

"Thank you! These books are impossible to find!" Wendy says, "let me bring you some tea that you like."

"You're busy today." Takamiya says as Wendy brings him tea.

"It's Halloween, it's like New Year for witches." Wendy says, "you want some candies for you lover? We have tons of Halloween candies."

"Nah, it's fine…"

"What's the matter? You always buy candies for your lover. Did you two have a fight? I can get you some toffee with a special love potion inside. Your lover will be the most gentle, mild, obedient love slave after she eats it."

Izumi stands up and walks to Takamiya.

"Izumi! I didn't see you sitting there at the corner!" Takamiya is surprised.

"Toffee that tame me, huh?" Izumi smiles sadly.

"It's not what you think, Izumi! Don't be mad!!!"

"I'm not mad. Sorry I'm so impulsive and aggregated all the time. Here, I will eat the toffee. I will be a gentle person who can make you happy."

"You're perfect the way you are! I don't want those toffees for you. This is what I wanted to give you." Takamiya says as he hands some black kitty shaped gummies to Izumi, "you're having a hard time with your play, right? Eating these gummies can chase your bad luck away."

"My classmates tried to make me put on a dress and be Sleeping Beauty for the play so the audiences can have a good laugh. When I saw the pink kimono I lash out on you. Please forgive me."

"Izumi, you might think I'm just making up excuses now; but the kimono was a mix up. I ordered you a samurai hakama and the costume store sent the kimono by mistakes." Takamiya says, "I'm on my way to the store to get your hakama right now."

Izumi smiles, "thank you so much, Takamiya."

A girl from Izumi's class comes into the café for teatime. She sees Izumi and says, "Izumi! I'm glad I run into you. Please don't be mad and come back to the play committee tomorrow. We just wanted you to be the star of the play because you worked so hard."

"Sorry, I shouldn't walk out like that." Izumi apologizes.

"We girls want to play the male roles in the play, so we ask the guys if we can switch gender on the casts." The girl explains.

"If it's for you girls, then I guess it's alright. I'll be Sleeping Beauty." Izumi smiles.

"You're such a gentleman, Izumi." Takamiya praises.

"Thank you! Don't worry. You're not the only one, all the guys is going to be girls in the play!" The girl hugs Izumi before picking up her snacks and leaves the teahouse, "see you tomorrow."

"That should be interesting…" It's hard for Izumi to imagine of his guy friends wearing dresses.

"See, you're actually very kind and understanding." Takamiya says to his young lover. Izumi shrugs, "that's only because you always bring out the best in me. Listen, why don't you go and get the samurai hakama for me to wear to Reiji's party, but keep the geisha kimonos at your apartment. I'll wear it when we're alone."

"You'll wear the kimono for me?" Takamiya beams rays of happiness brighter than the sun.

"Don't get any dirty thoughts!" Izumi scorns. The man is probably thinking about undressing him in the bedroom right now.

"I'm not thinking about anything dirty. I'm just thinking about how much I love you." Takamiya says as he kisses Izumi, "let's go home."

"Don't kiss me in public!" Izumi's face is red as tomato, "and you are thinking about dirty things! You want to go home right now and put that kimono on me! What about my hakama?!"

"We'll get it tomorrow." Takamiya says as he pulls the boy home. Izumi knows there is no way he can win against the man.

Izumi loves Takamiya too much.

The End

A girl (being the prince in the play) will kiss Izumi! Will Takamiya get jealous?


End file.
